Pinsir
Pinsir - Pinsir is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is seen by the others as a bully and uses others to his advantage to get himself further in the game. Place - Season 1 - 18th/17th Personality - Pinsir is viewed by many as a bully, and he does not let this bother him. He is seen using others to his advantage (even forcing people to work for him under threat of eliminations). During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Pinsir is first seen on the docks arriving with Lickitung and they then head to the campfire site. He is then placed into The Amazing Alakazams and is put up to his first challenge, jumping off of a cliff. He is seen jumping off of the cliff, scoring a point for his team. When the groups go to look at their cabins he is seen in the main room, claiming it for himself and Pancham. Murkrow questions this but is quickly shot down. Episode 2 - In episode two, Pinsir sends Pancham out to scout the competition. Pinsir is seen speaking with Pancham about the new alliance that has formed between Murkrow, Ralts, Buneary, Natu and Vanillite. Whilst they are talking about this Ralts walks in on their conversation and as she tries to leave he stops her, threatening to hurt her unless she convinces her alliance to vote on his behalf. After she agree he exclaims that he is the king in the confessional. He is then not seen until the challenge. During the challenge, Pinsir performs exceptionally well, not ever falling to the water and he clears all but one obstacle. However, one the last obstacle, Spoink breaks the rope, meaning that he is unable to cross. After the challenge he tells Ralts to convince her alliance to vote out Spoink and during the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 3 - In episode thee, Pinsir is seen telling Pancham to do some reconnaissance on the other members of his team. After he does this he is seen gloating in the confessional, saying that he sends Pancham off so that he can look for the hidden immunity idol. He is then seen in the challenge, hiding in the kitchen with Pancham. When nightfall comes, Inkay runs into them, claiming that she is being chased by Spiritomb, who, promptly appears behind them. Pinsir is then seen on the docks with the other captured contestants, stating how Inkay is a 'waste of space'. After his team loses the challenge, he is seen telling Ralts to get her alliance to vote out Inkay. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - In episode four, Pinsir is seen speaking with Pancham and Ralts about Vanillite's suspicions. Pinsir reasures Pancham that he will work out a way around it and for the time-being, they should lay low. In the confessional Pinsir rants about how his plan has been comprimised, but them thinks of getting Ralts to eliminate Vanillite. During the challenge, he is the last person of his team to fall in the second stage (group two). Episode 5 - In episode five, Pinsir is seen speaking with Pancham about the information Pancham has gained. When questioned by Pinsir, Pancham says that he had to tell Mime Jr a secret. Pinsir then goes to Mime Jr and threatens him to get the secret, however, Mime Jr stands up to him and requests a better secret in return for Pancham's. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team with the clues. When Cherubi reads out the second clue, Pinsir tries to speak up but is cut out by Smoochum, who leads the team in the wrong direction. Once they arrive at the bush, Pinsir speaks up - stating that Inkay was with him and Pancham when she was caught by Spiritomb in day three. In the confessional, Pinsir refers to his team as 'idiots'. After his team wins the challenge he is seen outside of the confessional and confronts Deino after he is finished in there. He threatens to tell everyone about Deino's background, as Pinsir overheard this from outside, unless Deino works with him. Pinsir is then seen in the confessional, stating that he is enjoying the game as he has a new alliance member and a secret to tell Mime Jr. Episode 6 - In episode six, Pinsir is seen introducing Pancham to Deino. When Pancham asks if Deino will be any use to them, Pinsir responds by saying that 'he better be' before leaving to find Mime Jr. He then approaches Trubbish, Omanyte and Cherubi to ask them if they have seen Mime Jr, referring to them as 'losers' in the process. This prompts Omanyte to confront him on this, to which Pinsir quickly shuts her up. Trubbish then tells Pinsir that Mime Jr is in the woods. Pinsir approaches Mime Jr and tells him Deino's secret and in response, Mime Jr gives a vague clue at Pancham's secret, saying 'he is not what he says he is'. In the confessional, Pinsir complains about Mime Jr's vagueness. During the challenge, he is seen organising his team to get five people to do the challenge. He says that the team must 'brainstorm', causing Omanyte to interupt by stating that the word 'brainstorm' is politically incorrect. Pinsir disregards her and uses the word again. Buneary, Trubbish and Cherubi volunteer and Pinsir makes Omanyte and Pancham compete in the challenge, to which both of them show distaste for. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Pinsir is seen speaking with Deino. When Deino asks about how long his depression will be held against him Pinsir sternly replies by saying 'For as long as I need to'. Ralts then enters and tells Pinsir about Vanillite's suspicions of her, causing Pinsir to get angry. In the confessional Pinsir rants about Vanillite and how she is 'ruining his chances of winning'. During the challenge he is set to fight Tynamo and taunts him before knocking him off of the podium, winning a point for his team. At the campfire ceremony he is seen watching his fellow campers receive poffins as he had won immunity from winning his match, meaning he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Pinsir is seen with Pancham and Ralts inside of the cafeteria. Pancham talks about making it through the first week with no issues, prompting Pinsir to say that they have an obstacle in the way - alluding to Vanillite. During the challenge Deino tells him to go below deck to carry the cannon balls and in the confessional Pinsir admits that Deino knows what he is doing but says that he does not like to be told what to do. Pinsir is later seen below deck speaking with Buneary, she tries to tell Pinsir about her plan to win the challenge by is cut off by Cherubi who says that he and Pinsir need to get the cannon balls to the firers. Pinsir is later seen after his team win the challenge congratulating Deino, however, he warns him not to boss him around again. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Pinsir is seen speaking with Omanyte, who asks if he likes her. Pinsir rudely says that he does not and when asked why he says that she is 'annoying'. Omanyte asks if changing herself could make him love her and he says no. During the challenge Pinsir climbs hill two with Omanyte, Pancham and Deino - whilst walking along the hill, Omanyte falls, which knocks Pinsir off of the hill with him. This knocks Pinsir out and whilst he is unconscious Omanyte gives him the 'kiss of life'. Pinsir then wakes up, and asks her why he has a weird taste in his mouth. Omanyte explains herself which sets Pinsir off on a rant, saying that if they lose then she will be going home. He then storms off and in the confessional he continues his rant, saying that he does not understand why she likes him. He also quietly mentions that it was his first kiss. He is later seen tackling Seedot to get the gem, however Tynamo then grabs the gem (winning the challenge for his team). Pinsir is then seen with his alliance telling them to vote out Omanyte and at the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Pinsir is seen with Pancham in the canteen, who asks him about why he is not focused. Pinsir tells him that he has a lot on his mind. During the challenge, Pinsir is told by Vanillite to go with Pancham to find firewood, and Pinsir takes this opportunity to interrogate him about what he had learned from Mime Jr. From this he learns that Pancham comes from a wealthy family and has been playing a facade since he joined the show. Later on, Pinsir is seen running back to camp with his team and when Vanillite says that they need to look for Venonat and Pinsir says that they have to head back, and if she is not back then they will vote her out. After the challenge Pinsir is seen with his alliance in the canteen, deciding on whether to vote out Vanillite or Venonat. Smoochum says that they should get rid of Venonat and they all agree. At the campfire ceremony Pinsir receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Pinsir is seen in the cafeteria with his alliance. Deino confronts him about him 'throwing Ralts into the deep end'. Pinsir then silences him, reminding him of his place in the alliance. During the challenge, he is forced to volunteer by Vanillite under threat of elimination and is then paired up with Pancham to compete. During the first part of round one, Pinsir answers Fallabor town, scoring 34 points. During the second half of round one, Pinsir answers Baby Doll Eyes, scoring 40 points. He then makes it to round two, and pressures Pancham to answer the topic of musicians due to finding out his secret the day prior. During the second question, Pinsir identifies Bellow of Hour as Roar of Time, however, Lickitung and Slugma score a lower score. During the third question, he disagrees with Pancham on which silhouette to pick - however, Pancham picks A and identifies it as an Electrode, however, it is then revealed to be a Jigglypuff from a bird's eye perspective, causing Pinsir and Pancham to lose the challenge for their team. After the challenge, Pinsir is seen in the cafeteria with Deino, and he says that they are going to eliminate Pancham. This causes Deino to cease working with Pinsir, and when Pinsir tries to bring up Deino's depression, Deino says that he will tell everyone so that he has nothing on him. At the campfire ceremony, it is revealed that Pinsir voted for Pancham. It is also revealed that Pinsir had received the most votes and were due to be eliminated, however, he used the hidden immunity idol to save himself, which causes Pancham to be eliminated instead. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Pinsir is seen standing on a cliff, muttering to himself that he's in a 'sticky situation'. Buneary then approaches him. During their conversation it is revealed that Pinsir found the immunity idol on day three whilst hiding in the kitchen with Pancham. Buneary then asks about his motives, and Pinsir says that he is doing it for his mother and sister. When asks to elaborate, Pinsir refuses, saying that he has said too much already. During the challenge, Pinsir provides motivation to his team in part one and two. After part three he is seen in the confessional, saying that he feels dirty for listening to Jynxy Minaj. He is later seen outside of his teams cabin with the remaining contestants of his team, when Murkrow asks if 'everyone is ready', Pinsir says that he is. During the final part of the challenge Pinsir instructs Murkrow and Trubbish on where to move, and causes them to survive the minute - causing his team to win. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Pinsir is seen with Buneary inside of the cafeteria. Here, she continues to pressure him into telling her his motives, however, he tells her to leave him alone. In the confessional, he explains that he knows that she is trying to get him to trust her. During the challenge he is teleported into a hallway with Murkrow and Deino, who immediately walks off upon seeing that he is with Pinsir. Pinsir and Murkrow then continue through the house, and they are later seen by an orb which Pinsir grabs before they move on. As they did not get caught by any ghosts before losing the challenge, the pair had immunity from the elimination. After the challenge, Pinsir is seen outside of the cabin speaking to Smoochum, who is confident that she will not be eliminated. Pinsir tells her that she is not aware of the power that Venonat has over her place in the game, and says that he hopes she gets eliminated. Episode 14 - Pinsir will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Pinsir is the only season one contestant to not have a pre/post evolution. * Pinsir was set to appear as an intern in The Andy X Challenge: Heroes vs Villains before it was eventually cancelled. ** This would have taken place after Season 1 of DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. * Pinsir's motives for competing in the show are his mother and sister. Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:The Amazing Alakazams